officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Card-Jitsu Water
is a mini-game on Club Penguin Online. It was released with the Card-Jitsu Water Party on January 17, 2019. Music Gameplay The game takes place on a river flowing towards a waterfall. Penguins are on tiles on the river and are trying to avoid falling into the waterfall behind them and be the first to reach the gong at the other end of the river. To reach the gong, players must move across tiles in front of them, each occupied by an element (fire, water or snow). In order to create a path across the tiles, players must first clear the tile they want to move to. They can do this by combating the element with a card of the opposing element. These opposing elements are the same as in Card-Jitsu (fire beats snow, snow beats water, water beats fire). Players are dealt a hand of cards, as in Card-Jitsu and Card-Jitsu Fire. However, the deck dealt is large and it scrolls across the bottom of the screen, providing a rotating deck of cards. Players can select the appropriate card to throw onto a tile in front of them with an opposing element. The tile they want to move to must be next to the tile they are on, although players are able to move forward, backwards, sideways or diagonally. It is important to note that tiles may have different sizes of elements on them (small, medium or large). In order to clear larger elements from tiles, players will need to select a card of the opposing element with a high number. Players can choose to use multiple cards of the opposing element to clear the tile. For example, a large snow pile may be clear by using a 5-power and a 6-power fire card. Throwing a card of the same element as that on the tile results in the element becoming more powerful. This then requires a larger power card to overcome it. This may be used as a tactic to strengthen elements around an opponent. Players can win by being the first to reach the gong at the other side of the river. Once a player sounds the gong, the game ends and any opponents left on the river will be placed according to their distance from the gong. If two players are on the same row, the player closest to the left will be placed above the other. Falling off the river into the waterfall causing a player to automatically lose. Rewards Instead of earning belts, a player earns parts to complete their Water Suit. Defeating Sensei will earn you the Water Gem, making you a Water Ninja. There are five parts to the suit. They are: WaveSandals.png|The Wave Sandals Waterfall Coat clothing icon ID 4121.png|The Waterfall Coat Torrent Mask icon.png|The Torrent Mask HelmetOfOceans.png|The Helmet of Oceans Amulet Water Gem.png|The Water Gem Stamps :See main article: Card-Jitsu Water Stamps Gallery Gameplay CJWGameplay1.png|Gameplay with 2 players CJWGameplay2.png|Gameplay with 3 players CJWGameplay3.png|Gameplay with 4 players CJWGameplay4.png|Gameplay with Sensei Match End Screens CJWScreen1.png|1st place in Card-Jitsu Water CJWScreen2.png|2nd place in Card-Jitsu Water CJWScreen3.png|3rd place in Card-Jitsu Water CJWScreen4.png|4th place in Card-Jitsu Water CJWSenseiScreen1.png|Trying to beat Sensei without the Water Suit or after losing to him CJWSenseiScreen2.png|Beating Sensei Announcement twittercjw.png|The twitter announcement about Card-Jitsu Water timmyanncjw.png|Timmy's announcement about Card-Jitsu Water in the Discord server cjwpromo.png|Riley's twitter announcement about Card-Jitsu Water in the Discord server cjwaterpromo.png|The promotional image announced on January 15, 2019 Cjw-en.png|The image as seen in the Homepage before the party Category:Card-Jitsu